Computer systems may include different loads that require varied voltages. The varied voltages may require power converters to take a common bus or rail voltage and convert it to meet the required input power characteristics for the load. As an example, a given computer system can include a power rail, such as a 12 volt power rail. The power rail can be used as a bus to power system components, or it can be regulated down to provide the power requirements of a specific load, such as some combination of 3.3 volts and/or 5 volts.